lotrofandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Southern Mirkwood 功績
{|width=100% style=" -moz-border-radius: 0.75ex; border: 1px solid #0d326d; background: #2D313A; font-size: 90%" cellpadding="3" | Explorer　探索 ;Evil Strongholds of Mirkwood　闇の森の邪悪な拠点 :Amon Angened (アモン・アンゲネド) を探し出す :Ânghum-maudhûl (アーングフム=マウズール) を探し出す :Búrzkala (ブーアズカラ) を探し出す :Durbúrz-stazg (ドゥアブーアズ=スタズグ) を探し出す :Garmadh-maudhûl (ガルマズ=マウズール) を探し出す :Sâd Doldúr サード・ドルドゥーア) を探し出す :報酬：画像:Valour Rank 1-icon1.png　Valour +1　勇気　　 　9,277 XP :報酬： 　Plain Heritage Rune of Lore　質素な伝承知識の遺産ルーン :報酬： / 15 Turbine Points ;The Wilds of Mirkwood　闇の森の荒野 :Pack-howler's Hill (吠える獣の群れの丘) を探し出す :Gorogrod (ゴログロド) を探し出す :Sâd Meryrn (サード・メアイルン) を探し出す :Pool of Creeping Death (忍び寄る死の淀) を探し出す :The Tree of Suffering (苦しみの木) を探し出す :The Crawling Water (匍匐水) を探し出す :The Wind Stones (風石) を探し出す :報酬：画像:Wisdom Rank 1-icon1.png　Wisdom +1　知恵　　 　9,277 XP :報酬： 　Plain Heritage Rune of Lore　質素な伝承知識の遺産ルーン :報酬： / 5 Turbine Points ;Uncovering the Ruins of Mirkwood　闇の森の廃墟の発掘 :Dannenglor (ダンネングロール) を探し出す :Mithechad (ミセハド) を探し出す :Tirnhirion (ティアンヒリオン) を探し出す :Sâd Morangol (サード・モランゴル) を探し出す :The Wild Ruin (荒れ果てた廃墟) を探し出す :報酬：画像:Idealism Rank 1-icon1.png　Idealism +1　理想　　 　9,277 XP :報酬： 　Plain Heritage Rune of Lore　質素な伝承知識の遺産ルーン :報酬： / 5 Turbine Points ;Mirkwood Tower Climber　闇の森の塔登り :Minas Celebolf (ミナス・ケレボルヴ) を探し出す :Minas Glórelloth (ミナス・グローレルロス) を探し出す :報酬：Master Ascender　登りの達人 / 5 Turbine Points Lore　探究 ;The Siege of Mirkwood　闇の森の包囲網 :The Siege of Mirkwood (闇の森の包囲網) を開始する :称号：Called by the Golden Host　黄金の軍勢に呼ばれた Reputation　名声 ;Mirkwood Landing　闇の森に立つ :Mirkwood (闇の森) クエストを完了する :Forerunner『先駆者』一連のクエストを完了する :Quest:【61】Expedition: Disrupting Communication『遠征：伝達を途絶する』を完了する :Quest:【61】Expedition: Bridging the Gap『遠征：間隙を埋める』を完了する : Aiding the Fallen『戦死者を援助する』一連のクエストを完了する :Quest:【61】Expedition: Seeing to the Fallen『遠征：戦死者の面倒を見る』を完了する :Quest:【61】Expedition: Lost in the Fray『遠征：争いで失われる』を完了する :Quest:【61】Expedition: A Daring Rescue『遠征：大胆な救助』を完了する :Mirk-eaves (闇の軒先) を制御するオークの要塞への突入を完了する :報酬： 　Plain Heritage Rune of Lore　質素な伝承知識の遺産ルーン :報酬： / 10 Turbine Points ;Into the Black and Twisted Forest　ねじれ森と闇へ :Southern Mirkwood (闇の森南部) のクエストを完了する (10) :報酬：画像:Loyalty Rank 1-icon1.png　Loyalty +1　忠誠 / 10 Turbine Points :名声： ;Into the Black and Twisted Forest (Intermediate)　ねじれ森と闇へ (中間) :Southern Mirkwood (闇の森南部) のクエストを完了する (20) :報酬：画像:Fortitude Rank 1-icon1.png　Fortitude +1　不屈 / 10 Turbine Points :名声： ;Into the Black and Twisted Forest (Advanced)　ねじれ森と闇へ (上級) :Southern Mirkwood (闇の森南部) のクエストを完了する (30) :報酬：画像:Honesty Rank 1-icon1.png　Honesty +1　誠実 / 15 Turbine Points :名声： Slayer　征伐 ;Headcount　頭数 :Mirk-eaves (闇の軒先) にいる敵を倒す (100) :報酬： 　Plain Heritage Rune of Lore　質素な伝承知識の遺産ルーン :報酬： / 5 Turbine Points ;Beast-slayer　獣退治 :Southern Mirkwood (闇の森南部) で Beast (獣) を倒す (120) :報酬：Hunter of Dark Beasts　闇の獣の狩猟家 / 5 Turbine Points :名声： ;Beast-slayer (Advanced)　獣退治 (上級) :Southern Mirkwood (闇の森南部) で Beast (獣) を倒す (240) :報酬：Predator from Prey　餌食から捕食者 / 10 Turbine Points :報酬：画像:Determination Rank 1-icon1.png　Determination +1　決断　　 　Plain Heritage Rune of Lore　質素な伝承知識の遺産ルーン :名声： ;Dead-slayer of Southern Mirkwood　闇の森南部の死者退治 :Southern Mirkwood (闇の森南部) で Shade (亡霊) と Wight (悪霊) を倒す (120) :報酬：Arbitrator of the Dead　死者の仲裁人 / 5 Turbine Points :名声： ;Dead-slayer (Advanced)　闇の森南部の死者退治 (上級) :Southern Mirkwood (闇の森南部) で Shade (亡霊) と Wight (悪霊) を倒す (240) :報酬：Ferngoth　フェアンゴス / 10 Turbine Points :報酬：画像:Fidelity Rank 1-icon1.png　Fidelity +1　公正　　 　Plain Heritage Rune of Lore　質素な伝承知識の遺産ルーン :名声： ;Orc and uruk-slayer　オークとウルク退治 :Southern Mirkwood (闇の森南部) で Orc (オーク) と Uruk (ウルク) を倒す (120) :報酬：Illuminator of Mirkwood　闇の森に光を与えるもの / 5 Turbine Points :名声： ;Orc and Uruk-slayer (Advanced)　オークとウルク退治 (上級) :Southern Mirkwood (闇の森南部) で Orc (オーク) と Uruk (ウルク) を倒す (240) :報酬：Urugdagnir　ウルグダグニア / 10 Turbine Points :報酬：画像:Compassion Rank 1-icon1.png　Compassion +1　同情　　 　Plain Heritage Rune of Lore　質素な伝承知識の遺産ルーン :名声： ;Sorcerer-slayer　魔術師退治 :Southern Mirkwood (闇の森南部) で Sorcerer (魔術師) を倒す (120) :報酬：Honourary Malledhrim　マルレズリムの名誉 / 5 Turbine Points :名声： ;Sorcerer-slayer (Advanced)　魔術師退治 (上級) :Southern Mirkwood (闇の森南部) で Sorcerer (魔術師) を倒す (240) :報酬：Champion of the Malledhrim　マルレズリムのチャンピオン / 10 Turbine Points :報酬：画像:Justice Rank 1-icon1.png　Justice +1　正義　　 　Plain Heritage Rune of Lore　質素な伝承知識の遺産ルーン :名声： ;Spider-slayer　蜘蛛退治 :Southern Mirkwood (闇の森南部) で Spider (蜘蛛) を倒す (120) :報酬：Web-stinger　蜘蛛の巣刺しの / 5 Turbine Points :名声： ;Spider-slayer (Advanced)　蜘蛛退治 (上級) :Southern Mirkwood (闇の森南部) で Spider (蜘蛛) を倒す (240) :報酬：Gwírist　グウィーリスト / 10 Turbine Points :報酬：画像:Tolerance Rank 1-icon1.png　Tolerance +1　寛容　　 　Plain Heritage Rune of Lore　質素な伝承知識の遺産ルーン :名声： ;Troll-slayer　トロル退治 :Southern Mirkwood (闇の森南部) で Troll (トロル) を倒す (60) :報酬：Stalwart Hero of Mirkwood　闇の森の勇敢な英雄 / 5 Turbine Points :名声： ;Troll-slayer (Advanced)　トロル退治 (上級) :Southern Mirkwood (闇の森南部) で Troll (トロル) を倒す (120) :報酬：Torogúd　トログード / 10 Turbine Points :報酬： Plain Heritage Rune of Lore　質素な伝承知識の遺産ルーン :名声： ;Warg-slayer　ワーグ退治 :Southern Mirkwood (闇の森南部) で Warg (ワーグ) を倒す (120) :報酬：Deflector of Gnashing Teeth　グナシングの歯をそらす人 / 5 Turbine Points :名声： ;Warg-slayer (Advanced)　ワーグ退治 (上級) :Southern Mirkwood (闇の森南部) で Warg (ワーグ) を倒す (240) :報酬：Gordeleron　ゴルデレロン / 10 Turbine Points :報酬：画像:Empathy Rank 1-icon1.png　Empathy +1　共感　　 　Plain Heritage Rune of Lore　質素な伝承知識の遺産ルーン :名声： Category:功績 Category:Southern Mirkwood 功績 Category:Mirkwood